This can't be happening
by MaryAuksi
Summary: Emma Nelson has two kids but not from one man. What happens when both of the guys come back into her life? Who will she choose? SemmaJemma triangle
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I made a new story! This will be a total love triangle. I hope you'll enjoy!**

_Disclaimer- I do not own the characters except for Hope and Jayson. The others are owned by Epitome Pictures._

_**Chapter 1: Memories**_

Memories. She hated that word and the meaning of it. Memories always came with tears. She had cried too much lately.

"_I'm going to be there for you, I promise." Sean said. "But, I still want to go to the army. And I will."_

"_Sean, we're going to have a baby!"_

"_And I'll send money to you."_

"_Stop it. You have to stay here!" Emma shouted angrily. "I know what it's like to not have a dad!"_

"_And I don't?!" Sean spat loudly. "My dad was always out, drinking! And guess what? So was my mom! You're not the poor one here, alright?!" Emma looked down. The slam of the front door made her look up again._

She looked at the girl who was sleeping, and then touched her very pregnant stomach. The unborn baby would be born in a month. The girl who was sleeping was almost 2 years old. What was she, a slut? How come the guys she loved always took off? Why did she always fall in love with the bad guys? 

"_Jay, my mom's looking after Hope. I have to go." The 19 year old girl slurred. "I really have to go home." Jay kissed her in response. Emma blinked her eyes after the brief kiss._

"_What kinda name is Hope anyways?" Jay slurred while smirking._

"_Sean's middle name." Emma muttered. "That wuss. Leaving me like that!"_

"_I won't leave you." The boy played with her hair. "Call your mom and say her you won't be home tonight."_

Guys. She hated them. The only thing they knew were how to have sex and how to leave girls heartbroken. They had no idea what it meant to raise a kid. And what abut two kids?

Jay had left town a week after he found out. He promised to send money, just like Sean. But they both had also promised her that they wouldn't leave her.

She knew what she was going to name her second child. Jayson. "Mommy?" Hope woke up. "You cry?"

"No baby. It's okay." Emma wiped her tears away. She picked the little girl up. "You hungry?" The girl nodded. Emma smiled widely. "Okay. Let's go get something.

---

"Sean Cameron?" Snake asked as he opened the door.

"Hi. I'd like to see Emma and my daughter." Sean smiled.

"They don't live here anymore." Snake said. "Know the little house in the end of the street?" Sean nodded. "She lives there."

"Okay. Thanks Mr. S." Sean said and left. After walking for some minutes he arrived in front of the little light yellow house. After ringing the doorbell, he waited for another two minutes until the door finally opened.

"Sean?" Emma stared at him. "Y-you're back?"

"Yeah." Sean nodded. "Is that Hope?" He noticed the stomach. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"A guy who also bailed on me after promising he'd be there for me always." Emma muttered. "But, just like you, he promised to send money."

"Sounds like Jay." Sean joked. Emma looked at him, not laughing. "No way." Emma sighed and looked down. "And you didn't tell me?! Where _is_ Jay, anyway?"

"He left town." Emma whispered. The second later she was already smiling. "Look Hope, this is your daddy!"

"You slept with my best friend?" Sean was still in shock. He took Hope into his arms. "You're so cute. I don't think I can ever leave you again." The girl giggled as he tickled her. There was another doorbell.

"Jay!" Emma gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Was that you who made her pregnant?" Sean stood.

"Look, it's the happy family." Jay rolled his eyes at the sight of those three. "And yeah, I did. What you gonna do about it?" He pulled Emma into her bedroom. "We gotta talk." 

"Are you back?" Jay nodded. "For good?" He nodded again. Emma whined. "What about Sean?!"

"You said he's a wuss!"

"He came back, too! For good, too!" Emma sat on her bed. "What am I gonna do? I can't live with the both of you, now can I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again! Thanks for reading this story! Even I'm not sure who's it gonna be – Jay or Sean. Only time will tell (lol). Enjoy the chapter!**

_Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters besides Hope & Jayson. The others are owned by Epitome Pictures._

_**Chapter 2: He'll be just like his daddy.**_

„_Okay, you know what?" __Emma started as she and Jay came out of her bedroom. "I have to think about this. I… I can't just decide who to take. So it's better if you too go to wherever you're staying because this house is way too small for that."_

"_Well then I'm going back to the army." Sean crossed his arms._

_  
"You can't do this to me, Sean." Emma spat while pleading him with her eyes. "I need both of you."_

"You can't live with the both of us." Sean continued.

"_I know! That's why I have to choose! And that will take time! Please, just go?!"_

She thought about that the night after she had given birth to her son. She still had no clue what to do. But Jay was here. It was his kid. Sean hadn't been there when Hope had been born. He had been fighting for their country.

"Em, you're still up?" Jay came into the room with a cup of coffee. "Want some, too?" Emma shook her head.

"You know, you don't have to stay here." Emma said quietly as Jay sat down on one of the chairs.

"So, what are we gonna name this kid?" Jay acted as if he was continuing his talk. As if Emma had said nothing.

"Jayson." Emma said while looking up. "He'll be just like his daddy."

"A jackass?" Jay offered with laughter. Emma laughed, too, and nodded. "Ouch. You're saying such bad things about your own son."

"You said it, not me." Emma smirked.

"Em." Jay started. "Who's it gonna be? Me or Cameron?"

"Please don't make me choose now."

"You've been choosing for a month. I want the answer."

"But I don't know the answer!" Emma whined. "Sean was my first love. You were my first… Ew." Jay glared at her. "Sorry, sorry." Emma laughed. "You were my first… I don't know if it's right to say _time_ since we didn't have real sex."

"And then he'll grow up without a dad. Just like me."

"And Hope won't?" Emma raised her eyebrows. "Look, I'm really tired, I just want to sleep. Can't we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." Jay placed a kiss on her forehead. "But Cameron's still a wuss."

"So are you! You ran away, too!" Emma shouted to him before he got the chance to leave the room.

---


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviewers! And yet another update:) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as you did the last chapters.**

_Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters except for Hope & Jayson. The others are owned by Epitome Pictures._

_**Chapter 3:**__** Manny-Attack**_

"Emma, hey!" The bubbly girl almost pushed Emma down as she hugged her. "Long time no see!" Emma looked at her and smiled.

"Manny! What are you doing here?" She questioned. "Come in!" She closed the door and walked to her bedroom. "Sorry, I'm kinda busy with Jayson right now…"

"That's why I'm here!" Manny grinned widely. "When you called and said you gave birth to Jayson then I just had to come see him." She took the little boy in her arms. "Aw, he's so cute!"

"Yeah well he's also a trouble maker." Emma sighed. "I had to move Hope's crib out of my room so she could sleep when Jayson should wake up."

"And?" 

"She's not so happy."

"Well where is Hope, anyway?" Manny asked. "I'd like to see her. I last saw her when she was born. Then I moved away."

"She's with his daddy." Emma smiled. "I hope they're alright."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine." Manny smiled. "So, how is Jay?"

"Waiting." Emma said with a sigh. "I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not." Manny assured while placing Jayson back in his crib as he had fallen asleep. "I'd be pulling my hair out if I had two kids at the age of 19." She sat beside her best friend. "Em, you're so great. A lot of people would've given both of their kids away in this situation."

"I have my mom and Snake. And Jay and Sean who are supporting me with the money since I can't go to work right now."

"So…" Manny smirked evilly. "What did Snake and your mom do when they found out you're yet again pregnant? And this time from the guy who gave you a sexually transmitted disease."

"They… slapped me." Emma laughed. "And then hugged me and then said they'll be there for me." They heard the door open. "Must be Sean."

"Sean, hey!" Manny smiled. "And you're Hope? Gosh, you're so big!" Emma and Sean smirked. "What? I like kids. Sue me!" Manny rolled her eyes.

---

"When did she get here?" Sean asked while Manny was playing with Hope.

"A little before you two came." Emma smiled as she watched her best friend and her daughter. Her cell phone rang. "Hello? … Why won't you come see yourself? He's your son after all… Yes, but… Jay, come on!" Sean looked at her. "Fine. Bye… What? … Thanks. So I'll see you here? … Bye!"

"Jay's coming?" Sean stood up.

"You're not going anywhere." Emma insisted.

"Yeah, I am."

"What is wrong with you two?!" Emma shouted in anger. For a response, the little boy in the other room woke up and started to cry. "Great." She rushed to her bedroom, closing the door.

"She just had another child, Sean." Manny stood up. "She's stressed. You gotta wait."

"I can't wait anymore." Sean sighed. "What was she doing with Jay, anyway?"

"Forgetting how you hurt her." Jay spat and walked into Emma's bedroom. "Hey."

"Hey." Emma smiled. "Jay…" She looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting pregnant." Emma said.

"That's stupid." Jay rolled her eyes. "And you don't have to be sorry."

"Well how about being sorry for not knowing what the hell to do?" She looked down at her son.

"Greenpeace…" Jay sighed. "How can you want to men? Are you a maneater?" Emma laughed. "You know, that's kind of illegal to be married to two men." He continued.

"I know! If it wouldn't be, I'd be happier." Emma revealed.

"Come on Hope…" Manny sighed. Emma smirked.

"I better go and put Hope to sleep."

"Let them handle it." Jay said.

"Jay-" Emma started at Jay put a finger on her lips.

"Shut up." He insisted before kissing her.

"We can't. I can't." Emma walked to the living room. "Hope, you gotta go to bed."

"No!" Hope whined.

"Yes, honey." She picked her up.

"I'll be going now." Manny said. Emma looked at her. "I'll be staying at a hotel, don't worry."

"And I guess I'll be going, also." Sean said and placed a kiss on Emma's right cheek. "'Night Hope."

"So it's just you and me…" Jay smirked. Emma only rolled her eyes as she searched for the right book to read to Hope.

"And two kids." Emma made a point. "Found it!" She smiled and walked to the living room.

---

"You look beautiful." Jay whispered when Hope had fallen asleep.

"Good for me. You should go now." Emma only said.

"Fine. Bye."

"Don't be such a baby!" Emma raised her voice.

"Well what am I supposed to say?" Jay glared at her.

"For once you could say you're happy that you have a son!" Emma spat.

"But I am!" He sighed.

"I want to go back to 7th grade." Emma whined. "No wait, that wasn't such a good time, either." She laughed. "I want to be five years old. I don't want to be 19." She hugged Jay tightly. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"Choose me." Jay said. Emma hit him. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Go home now." Emma tried to pull away but Jay held on to him. "Jay… Come on… You're twenty, not two." He kissed her.

"Bye."

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this one! I promise there will be Semma-ness in the next chapters. And I thought that we needed something happier, something like Manny, in this story, as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm an idiot, I know I am! It has been two months since I last updated and I'm sorry! Get ready for Semma-ness, my dead readers because that's what this chapter will be about (if I can make it there through all the Jemma-ness…). I know that right now it looks like it'll end as a Jemma, but don't be so sure about that, because I'm not that sure about that. Enjoy!**

**Influences- This chapter was influenced by the songs sang by the band Mr. Children.**

_Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters except for Hope & Jayson. The others are owned by Epitome Pictures.__ I do not own the movie Knocked Up._

_**Chapter 4:**__** Too knocked up**_

About 5 or 6 weeks later:

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Emma muttered as she was looking through her closet with Manny's help. "And I only have pregnant stuff!" She whined. Manny rolled her eyes with a smirk and showed her a bag full of clothes in the corner of her closet. "Oh, Manny, you're a life-saver! I totally forgot about this! I put this stuff away when I was pregnant because I didn't want to feel fat." Manny laughed out loud.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! You don't know how it feels to be like a whale!" Emma pouted. "So Jay and you are baby-sitting, right?" Emma asked for the twentieth time.

"Yes, Emma. Don't be so worried." Manny sighed.

"Just don't kill each other. And take care of them." Emma repeated. Manny sighed and nodded. "Now," Emma showed Manny two tops. "The black or the orange?" Manny immediately chose the black one. "Yeah?" Manny nodded. "Okay… I'll trust you on this one…" She got an offended _Hey! _from her best friend after she had said that. "What? Sorry." She muttered.

---

"When's our date?" Jay smirked widely after looking at Emma.

"Your idea of a date isn't a date, is it?" Manny put in while glaring at him.

"You said that, not me." Jay was still smirking as he stuck out his tongue.

"Again, Jay, you're twenty, not two." Emma rolled her eyes softly. "Be nice." Jay muttered something to her under his breath before taking Jayson from Manny's arms. Five minutes after Sean arrived.

"Let's go?" He asked. Emma nodded.

"Where are you taking me?" Emma asked with a light smile when they were outside.

"Dinner. And then to the movies." He said quietly. "I'm not the perfect person to think of date-places, I know…"

"It's okay." Emma's smile grew into a smirk. "But it kinda reminds me of our first date. And that was a total disaster. It was so humiliating." Sean laughed softly.

"It wasn't that bad." 

"First you search through the garbage and then I find out that it was in my pocket for the whole time! It _was_ humiliating! _Very_ humiliating!" Emma whined as they were walking towards the Dot. She saw Sean shrug.

"It was weird. Just like it was supposed to be." He lent a warm smile towards her.

"But isn't it supposed to be a movie first, then the dinner?" Emma questioned.

"No. This date is supposed to be dinner first, then the movie." He explained.

---

"You just had to take me to see Knocked Up, didn't you?" Emma whined. Sean laughed out. "By the way, I did feel like she felt! I mean, no one stuck their hand into a wrong hole or anything like that, but I was so confused the whole time!" Sean didn't say anything. "It's true! And I had to experience it twice!"

"So you'd be a nun before you'd have a third child?" Sean looked at her.

"How many kids do you want?" Emma questioned while laughing because of surprise. "And of course not. If the time is right, I'd totally want a third baby… Maybe… I'm not too sure yet."

"It doesn't matter how many I want." Sean offered. "It matters how much you want." Emma sighed and looked down. "And I'm sorry, for, you know, going away like that." Neither of them talked until they were in front of Emma's house. Sean leaned in to give her a kiss. When Emma didn't pull away, Sean deepened the kiss before pulling away after a while. "Bye, I guess. And don't make us wait." He whispered and left. Emma stepped inside.

"Hi." She said and took a look around. Manny was sleeping on the couch beside Hope while Jay was watching the TV on a silent mode. Emma smiled. "Hey. Is Jayson asleep, too?" She whispered to Jay. Jay looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah. How was the date?" He asked.

"He took me to see Knocked Up." Emma laughed. Jay smirked. "I mean, who would do that?!"

"I'll be going now…" Jay said quietly as she moved past Emma. After getting his jacket, he left the house. Emma sighed as she turned off the TV. She took Hope and carried her to her crib. Then she searched for a blanket to put on Manny. Just when she had gotten to bed, Jayson woke up with a cry. Emma sighed to herself and got out of the bed. _I got too knocked up._ She decided.


End file.
